This invention relates to a chair with a seat and a back which tilt in a synchronized manner.
More specifically, this invention relates to a chair, in which means are provided to selectively stop the forward tilting travel of the seat and the back in a normal position and in a forwardly inclined position and means to immobilize the seat and the back to the base structure in at least one operating operation.
The purpose of this invention is to provide a chair with a tilting seat and back of the type specified above in which the aforesaid stop and immobilization means have a particularly simple, compact and economical structure.